Chambers of Xeric
The Chambers of Xeric is a large cave system underneath Mount Quidamortem, built by Xeric. It serves as the first raid. Location The Chambers of Xeric are located on Mount Quidamortem, which can be quickly accessed via the mine cart system with the Lovakengj House. This will require the player to bring a control scroll from Miriam and bring it to Stuliette on the mountain, in addition to 69% favour with that house. Otherwise, you will need to head to the Shayzien Wall. Make your way west to Mount Quidamortem; be wary of aggressive lizardmen, lizardmen brutes, and shamans. For those arriving there without the mine cart system, speak to the Mountain Guide before leaving; doing so will establish a two-way transportation system between the mountain and the Shayzien Wall. Mechanics The Chambers of Xeric uses a unique party finding system to help determine how strong the team is. This will affect the strength of the monsters and bosses, in addition to the requirements needed in the skilling rooms. Players can bring their own supplies in (tools not needed), but will need to utilise the chambers' resources in order to defeat the increasingly strong bosses. To start the raid, the leader must create a team. When players enter the chambers, they will be in a starting area where all party members can gather. Once the leader starts the raid, no one can come in. If the raid leader leaves, everyone will be kicked out no matter how much progress has been made. If a player dies, they will respawn next to the entrance, unless the raid group has reached a certain checkpoint. There are multiple demi-bosses, one final boss and a few amount of puzzle and resource rooms in each raid. Communication and teamwork is needed for players to defeat the bosses and complete the raid. Puzzles Crab Puzzle In this chamber are several crabs which cannot be killed by conventional combat. The main purpose of these crabs is to reflect orbs that the carved sculpture nearby emits. Getting hit by the orb will deal heavy damage onto the player that blocked its path. To pass the puzzle, all five of the crystals on the ground must be white. The crystals on the crabs can be attacked to change colour; red for melee, blue for magic, and ranged for green. Once all crystals are turned white, all the crabs die. The orb must be reflected off NPC's (the crabs) in the room, and travels in a set pattern: South, then west after reflecting off an NPC, then north, and finally east. You may need up to 3 "bounces" or "reflects" to pass through each crystal. To turn each crystal white, you must hit it with an opposite colored ball of energy (white for the black crystal, blue for the yellow crystal, green for the magenta crystal, and red for the cyan crystal). This puzzle can be done during a solo raid by using a hammer on the crabs to stun them in place. It is best advised to stun all but three crabs on the far side of the room away from you. Ice Demon An ice demon is blocking the way further into the cavern. It cannot be attacked immediately, due to the cold protecting it. It must be warmed up to force it out of its spot. There are four braziers surrounding the demon, and up to four unattackable icefiends (one for each player) that will try to extinguish any flames set by the team. Trees are nearby to cut down for saplings, which are used to light the torches. It is advised to stockpile a large amount of saplings before lighting the braziers, as the demon gets colder if no torches are lit. Once the ice demon is forced from its spot, the icefiends disappear. The demon attacks with a weak ice spell. Lizardman Shamans A small room filled with two to four lizardman shamans (dependent on party size) are in the room, with several spawns blocking the way. They share the same mechanics as the shamans outside. The strength of the shamans is also dependent on the party size. It is no longer possible to safespot them by using long range. Dark Altar Room In this room, there is a varying amount of Skeletal Mages left behind to perform sacrifices for the dark altar. The mages attack with magic from distance (which can hit through prayers) and with melee if you get in melee range. If you pray protect from melee they will switch to magic and vice versa. Kill all the mages before proceeding. The strength of the mages is dependent on the party size. Creature Keeper A corrupted scavenger must be fed cave worms, which can be found opening the many chests in the room. Players can search the creature keeper to obtain his journal. Deathly Room A group of deathly rangers and mages are in the room, with a tightrope inbetween the two groups. Guardians Two Guardian statues are guarding a passageway deeper into the chambers. The statues must be destroyed, and can only be harmed through pickaxes; all other sources of damage will not count. The guardians attack with melee and can occasionally stomp the ground, dealing moderate to heavy damage. When the guardian dies, it will drop various seeds. Due to the guardians' stomping attack, it is highly recommended to flinch them to reduce the amount of damage taken. The strengths of the guardian is dependent on the party size. Guardians will both drop some of each type of seed on death. Resources The Chambers of Xeric have various resources which appear based on the team's skill levels. Scavenger runts and Scavenger beasts can be found around the dungeon, mainly in the "bends" of the path (with the pillars). They drop herblore secondaries, fishing bait and various tools needed for both skilling and completing puzzles. Recourses dropped on the floor lasts 30min. Food All these cooking resources require the same level for hunting or fishing them. When fishing, there are multiple fishing spots. Some of these spots house a cave snake; if a player fishes in a spot with a snake hiding in it, it will appear and steal one of the player's fish and deal damage. If the player has no food, the snake will hit them for some damage instead. Fishing Hunter Farming Seeds can be obtained from the guardian statues and raking weeds. The higher Farming level a player has, the more herbs they will produce per seed. Herblore Potions can be occasionally dropped by the bosses, though this should not be relied on to obtain them. Scavenger runts and beasts drop herblore secondaries. There are three types of potions a player can make, depending on their herblore level. Weak potions Standard potions Strong potions Bosses *Tekton *Vespula *Vanguard *Ice Demon *Muttadiles *Vasa Nistirio *Great olm (final boss) Rewards Player rewards are based on "participation" points. The more points the player receives, they will get better rewards and an increased drop rate for the items listed below. The more a player dies in the raid, the less points they obtain, which results in lower valued rewards. The highest total points in a raid is around 30,000 (so far)—this has been used to find upper limit drop totals. The value of the items received is roughly 8 multiplied by the amount of points that player got through the raids. For example, say a player got 25,000 points and received a ranarr weed drop, and an uncut ruby drop, they would get 25,000*8 coins worth of ranarr weed and uncut ruby. That works out to be 30 ranarr weeds and 88 uncut rubies. This has not been proven, but has been inferred by looking at the value of drops and the points received. Unique drop table Upon the Great olm's death, if a unique reward item is given, it will be announced in the game chat. Otherwise, no unique drops are obtained. It is unknown if only one unique item can be found, if any at all, per raid. |} Runes and Ammunition |} Herbs and Seeds |} Ores and Gems |} Materials |} Category:Dungeons Category:Zeah Category:Old School-exclusive content